With increasing development of science and technology, the trends of designing electronic devices such as portable computers, tablet computers, industrial computers, portable communication devices or video players are designed toward minimization, easy portability and high performance. Generally, the limited space inside the electronic device is equipped with various high-integration or high-power electronic components for increasing the computing speed and the function of the electronic device, thus generating a great deal of heat during operations. Consequently, the temperature inside the device is increased and high temperature is harmful to the components. Since the electronic device is usually designed as possible as in slim, flat and succinct appearance, it has insufficient inner space for dissipating the waste heat. In case that the heat is not effectively dissipated away, the electronic components of the electronic device are adversely affected by the heat and the high temperature may result in the interference of operation or damaged of the device.
Generally, there are two types of the heat-dissipating mechanisms used in the electronic device to solve such problem, which are known as active heat-dissipating mechanism and passive heat-dissipating mechanism. The active heat-dissipating mechanism is usually presented as an axial fan or a blower, disposed within the electronic device, which can generate an air flow through the space inside the electronic device that dissipating the waste heat. However, the axial fan and the blower are noisy during operation. In addition, they are bulky and have short life span and not suitable to be used in the small-sized, portable electronic device.
On the other hand, electronic components are generally fixed on a printed circuit board (PCB) by means of surface mount technology (SMT) or selective soldering technology. The electronic components would readily come off from the PCB board due to exposure of high temperature. Moreover, most electronic components would be damaged by high temperature. In other words, high temperature not only impairs the stability of performance of the electronic components, but also shortens the life span of the electronic components.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view illustrating a conventional heat-dissipating mechanism as the passive heat-dissipating mechanism. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional heat-dissipating mechanism 1 provides a thermal conduction plate 12 attaching on a surface of an electronic component 11 by thermal adhesive 13. Therefore, the thermal adhesive 13 and the thermal conduction plate 12 form a thermal conduction path by which the waste heat generated by the electronic component 11 can be conducted away and then dissipated by convection. However, the heat dissipating efficiency of the conventional heat-dissipating mechanism 1 is usually insufficient, and thus the applications of the conventional heat-dissipating mechanism 1 are limited.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an air-cooling heat dissipation device with improved performance as well as compact size to substitute the conventional technologies.